Sliding Glass
by MAXedout90
Summary: A new law was passed, that mutants had to be either put in certain camps, or killed; they were marked as a threat to the human race. Can Mr. Hennings bring his family together and keep them out of harm, or will they all have the same fate: death?
1. Chapter 1

"_Three years._" He shook his head, looking out the window. "_Will she ever come home?_"

"Daddy!" A shout came from behind him.

He turned to look at the little face looking up at him. "What, princess?"

"Why are you staring at the snow?"

He smiled; "I wasn't staring at the snow, I was looking for someone."

"Oh." She looked down and sniffled.

"It's passed your bedtime little one." He reached down and swooped her up. He carried her carefully out the living room, up the stairs, and into her pink room. "Now you sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite."

She smiled up sleepily at him and closed her eyes, snuggling close to her teddy bear. He covered her with the bed sheets, kissed her forehead and left the room, turning off the light and closing the door gently.

It took him about five minutes or so to go to the kitchen, pour himself a cup of coffee and return to the living room, to the same window as before. He could not believe it had been three years to the day since he last saw her. I took a sip of his coffee and allowed his breath to warm the window, causing a small circle to appear on the glass. She had promised to return in three years exactly, and he wondered if she was still even alive. He had never heard from her since she left, and now here it was, only two more hours until midnight, and she would be 'late'. Of course, it didn't matter to him, but she swore it, and when she would make a promise, she would keep it.

He sighed and shook his head gently, walking to this chair. "_Don't expect so much. She's still just a teen. She might have forgotten today was the day. Or she could have been delayed. Yes, maybe there was something she had to do today and she couldn't come._" These thoughts gave little comfort; he missed his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Three years, Father." She said aloud, preparing herself. She hadn't seen her father in three years, and was a little nervous. She also wondered how her daughter was. Did her father care for her like she asked, or did something happen?

She thanked the taxi driver and opened the door, bringing with her a suitcase and her purse. She gazed at the house where she grew up. Since she had left she wasn't sure if she would ever come home. She couldn't help but to smile at the sight of a welcoming home that she knew so well. Quickly, she ran up the steps and knocked softly on the door. There was a little noise inside before the door opened slowly, and a man asked softly, "Rachel?"

"Father?" She gasped. He had aged very much. Her father swung the door open wide and his hands reached around her quicker than she could hug him. She cried into his shoulder but he pulled away.

"Quickly, come inside dear. It's terribly cold out there."

Everything was set in the living room, no time to set it anywhere's else. She sat on the couch and told her father of where she had gone, what she had did.

"You left for that? Did you learn of anything?"

"Yes father. I understand my abilities now, and I can control them better." He smiled gently as she continued, "I met many amazing people, I was able to get so much money as well!" She paused, "Has she shown any signs-"

"No." he answered quickly, not wanting his daughter to worry. "Although, she calls me 'daddy'."

She smiled and held back a giggle, "Well, it doesn't bother me. You pretty much adopted her for me."

"Of course dear. I mean, it's not your fault she was born-"

"You know I don't like talking about that…" She interrupted and looked down.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He hung his head; they both knew they had to tell her one day, but she was still only five years old. "So, you're now eighteen?" he smiled.

She smirked, "Yes, so now its legal for me to leave the house…"

They both laughed as the logs in the fireplace nearby suddenly lit on fire, warming the household.

**AN: All questions will be answered in time. Keep reading.**


End file.
